


As I Say

by amathela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't great at taking orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Say

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:20 - The Siege (Part Two)_.

He'd forgotten what it was like to take orders. For months, he's been the one giving them, and no matter what he tells himself, taking directions from Elizabeth Weir isn't the same thing.

He'd missed Sumner. He'd missed a clear chain of command - particularly one without him at the head. He'd wished he weren't the one inadvertently responsible for the military fate of an entire galaxy.

And the thing is, he isn't great at taking orders. But he's worse, he thinks, at giving them. He isn't the leader; he's the other guy, the one who'll do what you tell him as long as it's what he was going to do anyway. The guys who are good at taking orders don't get black marks on their records from going rogue on failed rescue attempts.

Neither do the guys who are in charge.

It's hard to disobey orders when you're the one making them. And he hates - really, really hates - making the tough decisions.

So he should have been relieved when Everett arrived to take over command. And a part of him thinks he should have been preparing to fight, anyway.

But the thing is, he still isn't great at taking orders.


End file.
